


Not Half Bad

by falloutboyaf



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboyaf/pseuds/falloutboyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kiss cam au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Half Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT TITLES sorry oh my god  
> this is the first thing ive posted in forever and its short and it sucks but hey i did something now didnt i  
> anyways enjoy!!

Patrick had the tickets for ages. His friend had bought them as soon as he found out the Bears were coming to play a home game. Patrick wasn't a sports person, but Andy insisted he come with him and his friend, Matt.  
"Show some Chicago spirit, man." He said to Patrick, who wasn't sure.  
"I'm not a sports guy." Patrick replied. And it was true. He'd tried playing baseball, and almost hit someone when he batted, and gave a kid a black eye pitching. The one time he'd hit the ball, he tripped running to the base. And basketball? Oh, that was worse, and had much more blood involved.  
"It'll be fucking awesome. Come on," Andy offered. Patrick wasn't buying it. "Listen, Matt bought the tickets already. Please?"  
"God, fine." Patrick huffed. It was obvious Andy had a thing for Matt. The least Patrick could do was follow him on his date so Andy wouldn't feel awkward if he got too nervous, which he was prone to do. Third wheeling was his profession, and he considered himself pretty damn good. The fact that he was proud of that disturbed him a little. But he didn't mind, he knew Andy was surprisingly shy.  
That's how Patrick had come to sit quietly in his chair, Andy and Matt standing and yelling beside him. He was on his phone, scrolling through twitter and texting Joe. It was freezing cold and he regretting not wearing something warmer. The chairs were hard plastic, and the guy beside him was really fucking obnoxious. He was jumping and screaming. A Chicago Bears shirt was covered by a leather jacket, and a Bears beanie rested on his black hair. Even though he was hot, he was fucking annoying and loud. With the rest of the fans, Patrick wasn't surprised. But this one was right beside him, and was stepping on his fucking foot.  
What seemed like hours later, the game slowed down. The announcers talked on loud microphones. Andy, Matt, and the guy all sat down. The man sipped a drink, and settled in, his hand taking up the arm rest.  
"Now, I think we all know what time it is!" One of the men who'd been narrating said over the speakerphone. The crowd went crazy as he explained. "Two lucky people will star on the kiss cam! Are you all ready?"  
A camera panned over a ton of people. When it came near, Patrick hunched in his seat, trying to look anywhere but the camera. To no avail.  
It rested on Patrick, and fuck, the stranger beside him. He had to give them kudos for going with two guys. But still, he wasn't doing this.  
He blushed furiously, eyes wide, and turned to the man.  
He was smiling wide at Patrick, with his teeth very apparent. Patrick shook his head slightly.  
"Come on, man." The guy said. Patrick somehow got redder, and just as he was forming an answer, the man leaned in and kissed him, tongue slipping in.  
All around them, the crowd cheered and laughed. The guy moved his hand up to touch his thumb to Patrick's jaw. He was dumbfounded at the man pulled away, and yelled something about the Bears to the camera. The announcers said something again that Patrick didn't pay attention to, and the game started again.  
Patrick's heart was racing. It was both humiliating and hot as fuck. It took a few minutes to actually come back from it.  
He kept his head low for most of the game, sometimes feeling the stranger's hand rest a little to closely to his own.  
Luckily, Andy didn't mention it as they left the stadium. Patrick tugged his jacket on a little closer, walking with long strides, leaving Andy and Matt behind. Before he knew it, he was in the parking lot, leaning against Matt's locked car. He pulled his phone out, scrolling mindlessly through missed texts from Joe that'd he'd ignored.  
Someone tapped his side, making him jump.   
It was the stranger.  
"Hey, I'm Pete." He said, hands in his pockets, smiling the same grin he had before. "Uh, this is kind of forward, but are you gay?"  
Patrick flushed.  
"Cause if you are, here's my number. You don't have to take it." Pete said, pulling a small scrap of a receipt with numbers scribbled on it, offering it. Patrick couldn't really see since it was so crumpled, but he sensed Pete's nervousness. For a second, Patrick considered it. But he waited to long to reply.  
"Fuck. I'm sorry. Forget it." Pete said, laughing shakily and shoving his hand in his pocket again, and turning to walk away with his head bowed low. It was the first time Patrick had seen him embarrassed, or anything other than excited for that matter, and he couldn't just let him go.  
"Wait," Patrick said quickly, his hands leaving his pockets. Pete turned back, walking with small steps closer to Patrick. "I actually- I want it."  
"Really?" He replied skeptically. Patrick shut his eyes and nodded, too anxious to make eye contact. Andy and Matt could be back any second.  
"Yes. Please." Patrick said with a smile. He grabbed the scrap of paper, and hearing Andy's loud voice come quicker, tried to shove Pete away. But he wouldn't budge, and kept trying to talk. In a split second decision, he leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Pete's lips, then finally pushed him away.  
Pete walked away, grinning and waving. Patrick hid his face, embarrassed for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past few hours.  
"Call me!" He yelled, before blowing a kiss, turning, and laughing while he walked away.  
Matt and Andy arrived at his side. "Who was that?"  
Patrick shot up, turning towards Andy. "Oh, nobody. Let's go, I'm fucking freezing."  
They shrugged, and Patrick shoved his phone and the scrap of paper in his pocket. When he got inside, sitting in the backseat, he pulled it out.   
In messy writing it read "2 the cute guy i kissed" and then the digits. Patrick smiled and rolled his eyes, then leaned back in the chair, listening to Matt and Andy talking about how great the game was. And hey, it wasn't half bad.


End file.
